What do dragons think?
by Alscye Onei
Summary: Recca has a rough day. The dragons are a bit talkative. Humor through and through. had to correct some minor little quirks, like the ITALICS! GRAH!


What do dragons think?

Hi! This is me again! I have been so bored lately... and having gone to an anime con, I am now writing a new fanfiction! This is a humor fic...

Disclaimer: Does it look like my name is Noboyuki Anzai? Does it? No, I thought not! So that mean I do not own Flame of Recca... though I would love to own Mikagami...

The dragon's talking is in italics, along with recca's conversations with them... I don't know a lot about Resshin, so he won't be in it much...

Recca: shoot her! She is kidnapping all of us to do OOCness! Help!

Author reties gag what? I didn't do nothing! Really!

Recca groaned as the sunlight pierced his sleep. It was just too early. Recca's father peered around the door of Recca's room, smirking evilly.

"Wake up!" He jumped on his adopted son's stomach. "Time to get up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Oof-" Recca grunted, all his air being pushed out of his lungs. "W-what in the hell was that for?"

Mr. Hanabishi scratched his nose, squinting at his son. "No reason. Just felt like doing it." He grinned. "It woke you up, didn't it?"

_And he called me ham fisted... _Resshin snorted.

_Oh, be nice, Resshin. He didn't do anything to you. _Nadre chuckled

_I can hear you. _Recca mentally grumbled as he rummaged around his room for a clean uniform.

Recca stumbled out of his house, still half asleep and grumbling to the dragons. Today they seemed to be in a chatty mood, ready to comment on anything that happened.

_Ooooohhhhh! Look at her, Recca! She's got big boobies!_ Koku did a hentai dance in his head.

Recca quickly glanced the other way, catching sight of Yanagi. "Hime! I'm so glad to see you!"

Yanagi giggled "Recca-kun, it's only been a day since we saw each other last."

_You're pathetic_. Setsuna grumbled

"So?" Recca grinned, inwardly twitching. "So what's going to today?"

"Well, Fuuko and I planned to get everyone together to have a picnic at the park. Then we were going rent some movies and go to Mikagami-sempai's house for a movie marathon." Yanagi rummaged through her bag. "Here's the list Fuuko and Ganko made."

Recca scanned the list quickly. He shuddered inwardly. On top of the list was an American chick flick called "The Notebook". He quickly read the rest of the list. _Most of these are sapfest movies! _He mentally squirmed.

Rui giggled. _Poor master is so squeamish._

_He has every right. _Sai snorted._ Imagine; an Enjutsushi, watching a romance movie!_

Recca froze. _How do you guys know what a chick flick is!_

_We've lived inside you. Before you even came into this world of the future. Your memories are our memories._ Homura stated.

_Stupid. _Madoka laughed.

"Shut up tubby." Recca growled under his breath, not realizing he was speaking out loud. He walked quickly down the path, as if he could walk away from the hachiryu in his head.

"Recca-kun, is there something wrong?" Yanagi asked, concerned. Recca was acting strangely.

He brightened up immediately. "I'm fine, Hime. Just a little distracted." _No thanks to you guys! _He snapped at the dragons. No apology was heard.

"Are you sure, Recca-kun? Maybe you should have stayed home today..." Yanagi bit her lip.

Recca grinned. "Yeah Hime. Everything will be fine. Let's go."

_How much trouble can we cause him today?_ Koku sniggered evilly.

_This is so boring_! Madoka whined from Recca's head. Recca winced, grumbling under his breath. Math class was hard enough without having a bored dragon complaining in his ear.

_Oh hush, Madoka_. Saiha growled. _You could learn something for once._

_But it's sooooo boooorrrrriiiiinnnngggg! _Madoka squirmed.

_I happen to find this very interesting_. Rui said. _It's just like a riddle. All you have to do is find the answer_.

Suddenly Recca had an amazing thought. _Rui! You like riddles! Could you tell me the answer to these problems? _Recca smirked, erasing the answers from his paper. This will be easy as pie.

_I could._ Rui whispered.

_Really?_ Recca thought happily. _A, here I come!_

_But I won't_. Rui giggled cruelly.

"WHAT!" Recca shouted out loud, jumping up.

"Hanabishi-san! Please be silent and return to your seat!" The teacher glared at Recca. "Or do I need to assign you extra time in detention to study for the make-up test?"

Recca sat quickly. "No, Sensei." _Thanks a lot_. He grumbled to the dragons.

_Thank Kami-sama that's over_! Recca slumped onto the grass in the park. He lay there watching the leaves above him, trying to shut out the dragon's incessant chatter.

_Nadare, look at how the leaves make such beautiful shadows on the ground._ Rui commented.

_You and shadows. _Nadare chuckled.

_I'm hungry. _Madoka grumbled._ When is the picnic basket coming?_

"Recca! Wake up!" Fuuko yelled in his ear. "You think this is nap time?"

Ganko frowned. "Fuu-neechan. You should be nice to Recca-niikun. The Hachiryu might get mad and bite you one day."

_Hey! That sounds like fun. _Koku smiled._ Can I try it?_

Recca moaned.

"Recca-kun? Are you alright?" Yanagi asked, while she set down the basket she had been carrying. "You don't seem to be doing a better."

"I wouldn't worry about him, Yanagi-san. Monkeys have hardy constitutions." A cool voice from behind. "His simian hearing is probably shot due to the wind monkey's yelling."

"Monkey this, Mi-chan!" Fuuko growled, preparing one of her picks. She was interrupted by Domon, who was shouting something about 'his' Fuuko acting like a lady.

_That Mikagami Tokiya is very handsome. _Nadare commented.

_I don't see what's so great about anyone here at all._ Setsuna murmured.

_That's because you don't see anything at all anyway_. Homura retorted.

By the time the meal was laid out and started, Recca was more that half mad with the conversations in his head. Every so often he would mentally shout at the Hachiryu, attempting to shut them up. They would quiet down for a minute, and then they would be back at it again, with no remorse whatsoever. Recca tried everything; from yelling to pleading, anything to get the dragons to stop talking for one blasted minute! He sat with his eyes closed, trying to talk them into silence for the rest of the night when something landed on his stomach. His eyes shot open and a curse flew out of his mouth.

"Kaoru-kun! You shouldn't jump on poor Recca-kun! He's been sick today!" Yanagi scolded as Recca fought to catch his breath and Kaoru was giggling to himself from his new seat.

Recca growled as he pushed the former assassin off his stomach. "You're so lucky Hime likes you. Otherwise you'd be dead."

_Hey! Killing! Can I help? _Setsuna piped up, sounding much too happy to help.

_Setsuna! Please. He wields a madogu and is a puzzle master. _Saihi muttered. _You should really think about what will happen if you just kill people._

_What could happen? _Setsuna asked, still in that eerily chipper voice. _He's only a brat._

Recca moaned in his head._ If only Kaoru could hear that!_

_Well, _Saihi continued. _If you kill him, then we have no idea of who the madogu could go to, and then it might end up back in Kurei's hands._

_Don't mention Kurei to him. _Madoka broke from his study of the picnic basket. _I think Setsuna liked the cursed one._

"Well, I think it's time to head on in." Kagero said, collecting the basket. The sky was now a very dark shade of blue and the stars were beginning to appear. "Shall we go and watch the movies at the house?"

Everyone quickly agreed, helping pick up the basket. The group began heading into the house, chattering loudly or walking in obstinate silence, who ever the subject was. Just as he walked past, Kagero pulled him aside.

"Recca. You can hear the dragons talking, can't you?" At his surprised look, she continued. "I'm not truly sure how to cure it, but it seems to me that the dragons seem to grow stronger as you do. Maybe if you started practicing those concentration methods, you might be able to build a place for them in your mind." That alone made the flame caster mentally swear to do the meditation forever and a day.

Koku perked up. _Hey, that sounds good. Will it have a big screen TV?_

_Sure, _Recca thought sarcastically. _Showing my life, 24 hours a day!_

Apparently Kagero was still talking. "And I believe that might help you out." She smiled, knowing her son didn't pay a bit of attention.

"Kaa-san, how in the world do you know so much?" Recca glanced at her, as they walked in.

"500 year of life, Recca. Do I really need to answer?" Kagero winked and went to sit be Shigeo.

He went to sit by Yanagi on the couch. The dragons couldn't hold back comments on the people in the room.

Madoka chucked._ Look at that Domon. He seems to be very mad at Mikagai Tokiya. _

_Well, look who Mikagami is sitting next to._ Rui smiled. _None other than Kirisawa Fuuko. I always thought they would make a good couple._

_Lucky bastard. _Koku grumbled. _Just think of all the fun he'll have with her._

_No, Koku. That's your job. _Homura muttered.

Nadre commented on her study._ Kaoru and Ganko seem to be very close. I believe they might just develop feelings for each other as they get older. _Recca had trouble imagining the youngest members even getting involved in a relationship, let alone with each other.

_Hey, you guys. _Recca called in his head._ You all heard what Kaa-san said. How do you feel me making a place for you to be in my mind_?

One by one, all of the dragons agreed, some easily, like Saihi, others not so easily, like Setsuna. _Well, now that that's all settled, could you keep talking for now, just to drown out the movie? It's way too sappy for me. _Recca leaned back, preparing to just listen to the dragons until the movie was over.

All he got in reply was utter silence.


End file.
